Rozbita rzeczywistość
by GyromitraEsculenta
Summary: AU. Post-game. Femslash/slash. OC. Od rozpoczęcia krwawej wojny dziesięć lat temu po raz pierwszy pojawia się możliwość, by zadać przeciwnikowi silny cios. ShinRa stawia wszystko na jedną kartę. Dzień przed i podczas misji.


**Opis: **AU. Post-game. Femslash/slash. OC. Od rozpoczęcia krwawej wojny dziesięć lat temu po raz pierwszy pojawia się możliwość, by zadać przeciwnikowi silny cios. ShinRa stawia wszystko na jedną kartę. Dzień przed i podczas misji.

A ja powinienem przestać słuchać muzyki.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozbita rzeczywistość<strong>

Było takie powiedzenie, którego używał dosyć często były Turk: życie to jeden wielki chlew, w którym czasami znajduje się perły, rzucane przed świnie. Crayton nie był do końca pewien, czy było to rzeczywiste wyrażenie, czy coś, co po prostu lubił powtarzać. Był skłonny stwierdzić, że to drugie, ale trudno było się zorientować.

W chwili obecnej wydawało się prawdziwsze, niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy farbowany blondyn stał w ulewnym deszczu z innymi żołnierzami, szczękając zębami i modląc się, żeby trafił w niego piorun – to przynajmniej byłaby szybka śmierć, a nie hipotermia, wyczerpanie i głód. Woda. Tego akurat mieli pod dostatkiem. I błota. I bolących mięśni. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę jego szczególne okoliczności, miał zdecydowanie lepiej, niż jego towarzysze, z których kilku już po prostu wyniesiono do szpitala.

- Dziesięć okrążeń,- sierżant rzucił. Crayton jęknął, ruszając wraz z innymi, kątem oka dostrzegając Claire obserwującą ich z okna, gdzie była poza zasięgiem deszczu. Przy najbliższej okazji zamierzał ją zabić. Albo przynajmniej spróbować.

* * *

><p>- Zbyt mocno się martwisz o swojego chłopca,- Reno wyjrzał przez okno. Jego dłoń opierała się odrobinę za nisko na plecach kobiety, ta jednak nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Z całym swoim urokiem i czarem oraz nieustającym flirtem, rudzielec był całkowicie i kompletnie niezainteresowany tak zwaną płcią piękną. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.- Przecież wiesz, że jak dojdzie co do czego, to tylko on zostanie na nogach.<p>

Claire przeczesała palcami włosy, których kolor wciąż, po czterech latach spędzonych tutaj, był dla niej nienaturalny.

- Ktoś musi się martwić,- stwierdziła nonszalancko, odsuwając się od parapetu i wracając do stołu, by przejrzeć papiery.- Więc Nibelheim?

- Nibelheim,- druga brunetka w pomieszczeniu potwierdziła.- Informacje przekazane przez wywiad i zwiadowców wskazują na skoncentrowane ruchy wroga,- kącik jej ust uniósł się w zjadliwym uśmieszku.- Herleth wręcz rwie się do działania.

- Będziemy mieć wsparcie, czy jak zwykle jest to misja samobójcza?

- Misja samobójcza, ale dostaniemy wsparcie. Tyle, ile może być oddelegowane, wraz z Generał Strife i Lockheart.

Claire pokręciła głową. Lockheart i Strife, to oznaczało problemy. Ale nic, z czym nie byłaby w stanie sobie poradzić, niezależnie od tego, co Hojo mógłby przeciwko nim użyć. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

- Valentine i Kisaragi prowadzą rekonesans na dalekim wschodzie, Tseng i Rude są potrzebni tutaj, co pozostawia nas z tym ochłapem.

- Nie czuję się obrażony, ponieważ, Xan, jesteś brzydka jak zwykle, i w dodatku wiedźma, nie wspominając o tym, że potwór.

- Też cię kocham, Reno.

- To do zobaczenie za dziesięć godzin,- Claire wstała.

* * *

><p>Xan wciągnęła głęboko powietrze w płuca, delektując się zapachem kadzidła powoli płonącego w specjalnym pojemniku. Rozłożyła dłonie w pierwszej fazie medytacji, przygotowując się do jutrzejszego dnia. Dookoła niej szumiał deszcz, krople rozbijały się o beton. Jej niewielki schronienie dawało jej dobry punkt obserwacyjny.<p>

Niepozorna kobieta już wcześniej była członkiem Turksów. Opuściła ShinRę, kiedy zainteresowanie jej osobą stało się zbyt oczywiste, ukryła się, pozbyła własnej osobowości, jak wtedy, gdy Herleth wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń. Wyruszyła na wschód po swoją zemstę, przetrwała Meteor i Planetę, gdy ta zwróciła się przeciw wszystkiemu, co uważała za zagrożenie.

W końcu powróciła do swego drugiego początku, i, choć nie było to łatwe przymierze, znów została członkiem tej samej jednostki, tym razem kontynuując wojnę Herleth, która teraz była też jej własną.

Xan wiedziała więcej, niż powinna, i ta wiedza nieraz została wykorzystana – chociaż większość pozostawała niewypowiedziana.

Ciemne oczy mimowolnie uchwyciły ruch i skoncentrowały się na nim. Strife, Lockheart i ich syn, wracający z lasu. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, kto był jego ojcem, choć też nikt nie śmiał powiedzieć tego na głos. Temat nie istniał.

Kłócili się. Nawet nie słysząc słów wiedziała, o co. Chłopiec o wyglądzie mężczyzny krzyczał, rozkładając ręce. Blondynka tylko ponownie pokręciła głową. Lockheart milczała, mrużąc zielone oczy. Jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Xan. Ciche zrozumienie. Strife odwróciła się, idąc w stronę budynku. Deszcz sprawił, że jej dzikie włosy przylegały płasko do twarzy. Niełatwo było dostrzec w niej drobną i nieśmiałą dziewczynkę, która kiedyś biegała po korytarzach, roznosząc dokumenty.

Xan zamknęła powieki, odcinając się od wszelkich bodźców.

* * *

><p>- To co mam robić? Czekać, aż ktoś wróci, i usłyszeć, że któraś z was zginęła, albo obie?- Grace zacisnął szczęki, idąc za nimi. Dostrzegł, jak ramiona jego matki zesztywniały.<p>

- Nie zginiemy,- powiedziała cicho, nie zatrzymując się.

- Skoro jesteś tego taka pewna, to dlaczego nie mogę?- Chłopak krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Cloud pokręciła głową na nie.

- Ponieważ nie będę patrzeć, jak mój syn zostaje zabity, lub, co gorsza, zaciągnięty w jakiś tunel i uprowadzony,- reszty nie musiała dopowiadać, pozostała dwójka wiedziała lepiej niż dobrze, co ma na myśli.

- Ale za to ja mam czekać i może usłyszeć dokładnie to samo? Że ty, albo Tifa, nie wróciłyście. Albo obie! I nic nie wiadomo!- Blondynka odwróciła się, nie odpowiadając. Grace zaklął, patrząc na drugą kobietę.- Proszę,- dodał ciszej.

- Grace, kochanie,- Tifa delikatnie przyłożyła dłoń do policzka chłopaka.- Rozumiem cię, ale ty zrozum nas, zanim podejmiesz impulsywną decyzję.

- To nie jest impulsywna decyzja, nie mogę was stracić...

- Nie stracisz. To jest trudna misja, i może mają racje, mówiąc na nią samobójcza, ale jest to ryzyko, które daje nam szansę zyskania czasu dla wszystkich. Nibelheim to jedna z głównych baz operacyjnych, jeśli zdołamy ją zniszczyć, otrzymamy może nawet rok względnego pokoju, dla wszystkich – rok, w trakcie którego możemy wypocząć, przygotować, wyszkolić. Grace, robimy to dla ciebie, abyś miał szansę kiedyś żyć w normalnym świecie.

- Wiem, mamo,- odpowiedź przyszła mu z trudem,- właśnie dlatego…

- Przypominasz mi samą siebie, kiedyś, dawno temu,- Tifa cofnęła palce.- Niekoniecznie jest to dobre wspomnienie, ale jest to część mnie. Więc wiem, że postąpisz, jak uważasz, i nic cię nie powstrzyma, chcę ci jedynie przypomnieć o konsekwencjach, które mogą się kryć za twoimi wyborami. Niektóre stają się oczywiste dopiero wtedy, gdy jest już o wiele za późno. O wiele. A to, co pragnąłeś chronić, spoczywa zniszczone u twoich stóp, i nigdy nie da się tego naprawić,- głos jego matki stał się chłodny.

Grace przygryzł wargę, unikając jej wzroku.

- Chcę abyś o tym pomyślał dziś w nocy, i zastanowił się, czy twoja decyzja warta jest potencjalnej ceny.

- …ja…

- I tak nikt nie zdoła cię zatrzymać, zrobisz, jak chcesz, dokładnie jak Cloud, ja, lub twój ojciec,- kobieta odgarnęła mokre włosy sprzed twarzy. Grace wiedział, że rozmowa skończyła się.

* * *

><p>Reno miał bardzo prostą filozofię, która kazała wykorzystywać mu każdą nadarzającą się okazję. Taką okazją było czekanie, aż Crayton dowlecze się do zakrętu. Rudzielec schwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie, całując szczerze zaskoczonego blondyna.<p>

Zaskoczenie najprawdopodobniej dało się przypisać wyczerpaniu, ale jak Reno zawsze twierdził, okazji się nie przepuszcza, szczególnie, gdy wydaje z siebie tak słodkie dźwięki nieszczerego protestu.

- Reno… ty skurwielu,- blondyn jęknął, zaciskając palce na jego kucyku i ciągnąc, próbując uwolnić się od natarczywych ust.- Mogłeś poczekać chociaż… do drzwi.

- Nie,- rudzielec prychnął, pozbawiając drugiego mężczyznę przemokniętej kurtki. Potykając się dotarli do kwatery.

- Powinieneś mu przynajmniej pozwolić zjeść i wysuszyć się, zanim go napadłeś,- Claire stwierdziła, nie bez cienia rozbawienia w głosie, kiedy zamykała za nimi drzwi. Objęła ich obu, przesuwając ustami po szyi Craytona.

- Będzie na to czas później,- Reno wymruczał, pozbywając się marynarki, i starając się zapomnieć, że dla nich później już może nie być, nie po jutrzejszym dniu.

* * *

><p>Blondynka siedziała na łóżku i obserwowała kochankę, gdy ta się powoli ubierała. Wzrokiem podążała szlakiem czarnej skóry kreślącej kontury Tify.<p>

- Wiem, że to zrobi,- Cloud westchnęła, przeczesując palcami włosy w geście pełnym zagubienia, który mówił więcej, niż ona sama kiedykolwiek. Brunetka zawinęła krawędzie wysokich butów, sprawdziła sprzączki.- Jest naiwny, tak bardzo naiwny, i nic nie mogę zrobić, aby go chronić.

Tifa naciągnęła i poprawiła rękawiczki, po czym odwróciła się ku towarzyszce i przyklękła przed nią.

- Nie możesz go chronić przed nim samym, ukochana,- palcami dotknęła blizny na piersi blondynki, ciągle wklęsłej i wyraźnej, pamiątce po wydarzeniach, które na zawsze zmieniły wszystko.- Jest w końcu naszym dzieckiem.

Cloud niechętnie przytaknęła. Grace był ich dzieckiem. Wychowały go razem, wspólnie, nie bez swoich problemów, próbując chronić go przed prawdą i przed światem, który powoli staczał się w koszmar bardziej przyziemny, niż poprzednio. Bliższy, a jednocześnie mniej bolesny. Do tej pory. Przetarła wilgotne powieki.

- Wiem… ale chciałabym, by to wszystko się już skończyło.

- Skończy się. Nie teraz, ale to krok w dobrą stronę. Odzyskamy, co nam się należy, i w końcu, zwyciężymy. Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości,- Tifa nachyliła się, delikatnie dotykając wargami blizny, i odsunęła, by dokończyć przygotowania.- Będziemy władcami świata i uczynimy z niego lepsze miejsce dla przyszłych pokoleń. To jest nasz cel, którego nie możemy tracić z oczu.

Brunetka delikatnie, pieczołowicie, zapięła pas z materią i pozostałymi niezbędnym drobiazgami. Teraz pozostała już tylko jedna rzecz. Podeszła do ściany i z ostrożnością rzadko u niej spotykaną zdjęła ostrze ze stojaka. Masamune.

- Uczynię z niego lepsze miejsce dla ciebie i dla naszego dziecka, to jest mój cel,- powiedziała z przekonaniem.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Crayton trącił siedzącego obok niego żołnierza łokciem i powiedział, że teraz już jest bezpieczny, Reno miał bardzo złe przeczucie. Które, oczywiście, potwierdziło się, gdy chłopak zdjął hełm odsłaniając srebrne włosy.<p>

- Twoja matka urwie mi jaja,- rudzielec oświadczył.

- Niewielka strata,- Crayton podkreślił złośliwie. Pilot nie zwracał na szczęście na nich żadnej uwagi.

- Więc jaki jest plan?- Grace przygryzł wargę, co było niesamowicie słodkie i sprawiało zawsze, że Reno miał ochotę nachylić się i pocałować ślad pozostawiony przez zęby. Za to nie groziła mu śmierć ze strony Strife, ale ze strony Lockheart z całą pewnością – i nie taka w przypływie złości, ale taka powolna. Do takiej to Reno się nie śpieszył.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nawet nie ma pojęcia, co mamy robić?

Crayton uśmiechnął się głupio.

- Najpierw trzeba było go przeszmuglować.

- Dobra, młody, dam ci krótką wersję. Najpierw leci bomba, którą0 z wyraźnie widocznego pojazdu zrzucamy w samo centrum, aby przyciągnąć uwagę. Potem zrzucamy mniej widoczną bombę na reaktor. Oczyszczają drogę do wewnątrz…

- Co chciał powiedzieć mój nieelokwentny towarzysz, Generał Strife i Lockheart lądują w głównej koncentracji oddziałów. Następnie Xan i Havn przeprowadzają wstępny atak na reaktor. Kolejne stadium to piechota, zostają rzuceni jako wsparcie dla pierwszego ataku. My jesteśmy ostatnim oddziałem,- Crayton wskazał kciukiem za siebie, na kabinę desantową.- Połowa z nas ma za zadanie doprowadzić Reno i jego zabawki do reaktora, druga połowa przebija się do głównego pola bitwy.

- Chcę… nie muszę iść do reaktora?- Grace spytał.

- Na wszystkie świętości, które jeszcze pozostały, nie!- Reno dosłownie zmartwiał.- To jest ta bardziej samobójcza część, i jeśli bym przeżył, obie by mnie utopiły w mako!

- Właśnie dlatego idę z nim, bo jest kompletnym idiotą.

- Ale za to mnie kochasz?- Rudzielec spytał z nadzieją.

- Kocham cię za to, co potrafisz zrobić ze swoim językiem, ale twoja głupota mnie przeraża, Reno.

Grace zaśmiał się lekko. Jeśli potrafili tak zachowywać się w obliczu śmierci, on też potrafił. Nawet, gdy palce zaciśnięte na rękojeści miecza drżały.

* * *

><p>Cloud zablokowała stery jak tylko kontrolka śledzenia zapaliła się. Przeszła na tył niewielkiego pojazdu, stając obok brunetki, która skinęła jej głową. Tylna klapa otworzyła się i skoczyły obie. Ponad nimi statek eksplodował, trafiony przez pocisk.<p>

* * *

><p>- Xan.<p>

- Havn.

Obie kobiety spojrzały na siebie z szalonym uśmiechem tańczącym na ustach, podnosząc się powoli i podziwiając rzędy eksplodujących kapsuł. Co jak co, był to przykład doskonałego pilotażu. W końcu, trafić uszkodzonym helikopterem wypełnionym materiałem łatwopalnym w tak niewielki cel nie było łatwo. I nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że przyciągnęły uwagę.

Skóra Xan przybrała złoty, błyszczący i niemal łuskowaty odcień. Jej palce wydłużyły się, a oczy zapełniły jednolitą barwą – czernią.

- Usmażmy sobie trochę fioletowej suki,- mruknęła, zadowolona. Herleth uśmiechała się w jej myślach z satysfakcją. Ziemia dookoła niej zadrżała, gdy wychynęły z niej macki tego samego koloru co jej skóra.

- Jest tutaj?- Claire spytała, chociaż nie musiała. Pod skórą czuła przyciąganie, które przypominało jej, jak stała przed kapsułą, a mężczyzna obok niej przyklęknął i wskazał małą istotę wewnątrz. To twój młodszy braciszek, opiekuj się nim, powiedział, i brunetka pamiętała dokładnie to samo uczucie, co teraz.

- Fragment.

- To ruszamy. Niech na nas nie czeka,- Xan zaśmiała się, wspinając się po schodach do pancernych drzwi zabezpieczających wejście do reaktora. Macki zaparły się o ścianę i wyrwały je wraz z fragmentami betonu. W powietrzu rozległy się wystrzały. Claire stała za nią, celując do nadbiegających stworzeń. Każdy pocisk się liczył.

* * *

><p>Oddział wsparcia stanowił zaledwie dwanaście osób, łącznie z Reno. Crayton zagwizdał, gdy zaczęli schodzić ku reaktorowi.<p>

- Prawie nic nam nie zostawiły,- wskazał na pogorzelisko.

- Nie tak, jakbym narzekała,- Francesca burknęła.- To cholerstwo waży czterdzieści kilo, i nie wyobrażam sobie walczyć z tym na tyłku. Okazję, aby skopać tyłki, będziemy mieć zawsze.

- Będziemy kopać tyłki i rzuć gumę, a nie mamy gumy, co?- Reno wskazał miejsce.- Tu zostawiamy pierwszy.

* * *

><p>W życiu każdego dziecka był moment, kiedy dowiadywało się, że jego rodzice nie są nieśmiertelni. Grace sądził, że miał go dawno za sobą, biorąc pod uwagę całą wojnę, i to, ile widział krwi, i ile razy wracała ranna, ale teraz wiedział, że była to nieprawda.<p>

Ponieważ zawsze wracała, by pocałować go w czoło.

Poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, gdy usłyszał jej krzyk. Myślał, że zwymiotuje, gdy zobaczył, co się stało, i uniesione zakrwawione żądło z fragmentami ciała i granatowego materiału.

Ale wtedy, gdy dostrzegł Tifę, blokującą kolejne uderzenie Masamune, pozostała tylko oślepiająca wściekłość, która sprawiła, że potrafił już myśleć tylko o jednym, bez emocji, zimno, kalkulująco, i w pewien sposób przeraziło go to. Bo konsekwencje dotyczyły więcej niż tylko i życia i śmierci, pomyślał, lądując na grzbiecie stworzenia i wbijając oba miecze tam, gdzie powinien znajdować się kręgosłup.

Potwór zatrząsł się i zwalił na ziemię.

* * *

><p>- Ostatni ładunek,- Reno podniósł się od bomby.- Mamy dziesięć minut na ewakuację poprzez jaskinie.<p>

- To lepiej się nie ociągajmy,- Crayton ruszył przodem, opierając ostrze na karku. Pomimo rzuconej Esuny zataczał się lekko, rana w ramieniu nie przestawała krwawić.

- Daleko nie zajdziesz w tym stanie,- Georg uniósł brwi.

- Nie mamy czasu, żeby się zatrzymywać.

- Niezależnie od tego, jak nie lubię się z nim zgadzać, chłopiec ma rację,- rudzielec machnął ręką.- Ruchy. Dziewięć i pół minuty.

- Nie dadzą rady rozbroić? Może czas powinien być krótszy,- Francesca dopytała się.

- To misja samobójcza, moja piękna damo,- Reno przepuścił ją przodem,- ale nie aż tak samobójcza.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko śmierci, jeśli upewnimy się, że obślizgły skurwysyn nie podniesie się tak szybko z tego.

- Musimy być zdolni walczyć dalej... jeśli to możliwe, nie wolno nam umrzeć…- Crayton stwierdził cicho, tracąc równowagę i upadając. Zanim uderzył o kamień, został złapany przez rudzielca, który z rosnącym przerażeniem odnotował jego rozpaloną skórę. Zacisnął zęby.

- Cray, cholera, ty mały idioto,- przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, rzucając miecz chłopaka Georgowi.- Jeśli mi tu wykitujesz, zapewniam cię, że jak też wykituję, to w Strumieniu tak skopię ci dupę, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz…

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

* * *

><p>Na tle skał rozbłysła zielonkawa eksplozja. Potem kolejna, i kolejna. Grace zatrzymał się na moment, odwracając się do tyłu i spoglądając ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na Tifę wciąż starającą się zatamować upływ krwi.<p>

- Udało nam się,- powiedział zachwycony.- Udało nam się,- powtórzył głośniej, skacząc do przodu. Ostrza mieczy poruszały się niemal zbyt szybko, by dostrzec ich ruch. Za sobą słyszał warkot silnika transportera. Potrzebowali jeszcze tylko odrobinę czasu i Grace zamierzał go wywalczyć.

* * *

><p>Herleth schwyciła potwora pomiędzy macki i rozerwała go. Claire szła obok niej. Dawno zrezygnowała ze strzelby na rzecz miecza, który wewnątrz kompleksu był bardziej użyteczny.<p>

Kiedy kolejne wybuchy zatrzęsły ziemią, a potem obsuwające się kamienie i zapadające jaskinie zachwiały szczytami, Herleth przytrzymała ją.

- Dzięki, Xan.

- Nie powinnaś martwić się. Twój brat z pewnością wydostał się przed wybuchem.

- Nie mogę wyczuć go od dłuższego czasu,- Claire potrząsnęła głową.

- Przykro mi.

- Nie, nie jest ci przykro, z powodu tego, co w sobie mamy. Ale dziękuję, i tak.

Herleth przytaknęła, zwracając się ku punktowi ewakuacyjnemu.

* * *

><p>- Cholera, oddychaj, ty mały skurwysynu!- Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, oddech. Glowa Craytona poruszała się na kamieniach wraz z rytmem uderzeń.- Przysięgam na wszystko, co święte, że jeśli zaraz nie zaczniesz oddychać, to…<p>

Francesca położyła dłoń na ramieniu rudzielca. Reszta oddziału nie patrzyła.

- Wystarczy już,- powiedziała cicho. Reno niemal na nią wrzasnął.

- Apteczka. Zrób mu kolejny zastrzyk!

Kobieta westchnęła i posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Z każdym uderzeniem w klatkę piersiową z rany na ramieniu chłopaka wyciekała zielonkawa substancja.

Nad nimi powoli opadał śmigłowiec transportowy..

* * *

><p>Przyjęcie było skromne i dla wszystkich. Reno podszedł do Claire i oparł się obok niej o balustradę.<p>

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Hm?

- Kiedy zdarzyło nam się ten jeden raz, bardzo mocno wyobrażałem sobie, że jesteś swoim bratem,- rudzielec rzucił od niechcenia, patrząc w głąb rozświetlonej Sali.

- Zabawne,- kobieta pokręcił głową.- Ja też, dokładnie to samo.

Reno zaśmiał się i położył palce na jej dłoni.

- W obecnej chwili czuję się cholernie i strasznie zbulwersowany, że mam jakiekolwiek kontakty z wami, i moglibyście pamiętać chociaż przez chwilę, że siedzę tutaj obok i mam w swojej krwi zdecydowanie za mało alkoholu, aby słuchać tych bredni. Dziękuję. Idioci.- Crayton syknął z wózka.

- Przepraszam, mały braciszku,- kobieta nachyliła się, całując lekko jego policzek.- Następnym razem pójdziesz ze mną, żeby żaden zły, rudy potwór nie zmuszał cię do pozostania przy życiu.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. A teraz muszę się upić, bo następne dwa tygodnie to będzie piekło.

Claire przepuściła Reno, pozwalając mu schwycić wózek, i poprowadzić go z balkonu do wnętrza głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy, by świętować zwycięstwo w wojnie. Pierwsze znaczne, i mieli nadzieję, nie ostatnie.


End file.
